lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellin Song
Hail to the Queen! The Merchant Queen of Larkenvale, Ellin holds much power over the nation of Larkenvale through the influence and capitalistic power of her meadery, business ventures, and her Late Husband, Karne Madfist. Ideals Ellin Song seeks to overthrow the current Throne of Arkrest, ruled by King Harrus Godfrey. Her plans include dismantling the Guild Systems in Larkenvale, or at least make them more available to the people with her ruling from atop the pyramid. Early Life Not much is known of Ellin's upbringing. She lived a rough life and has kept most of it secret. What is known is as follows: Ellin’s Father was a Larken Guild Enforcer. It is unknown which Guild he worked for, though it is also possible he worked for several. He collected debts from those who borrowed from the Guilds. Despite his strenuous, sometimes violent profession, he was considered a kind man to those who knew him. In the year 990 before Ellin was born, her soon-to-be father met an Odenian Girl during his business travels somewhere along the border. Ellin was conceived from their mutual union. The father did not stay, being recalled back to Larkenvale after his task was finished. Nine months later, Ellin is born. Her mother died in child birth; Ellin’s older half-sister, Salla, cares for her. By 991, Salla and the other women feel they cannot give Ellin the life she deserves. Ellin Song is sent to live with her father at the age of one. She then grows up in Arkrest. Ellin stays with her father for many years. He teaches her the subtly of noble conversation, the routines of a laborer, and even some simple swordplay. Despite his love for her, Ellin's Father is not around much; his services are constantly required. Unwilling Relocation In the year 1001, Ellin is kidnapped by Odenian Raiders during a voyage she took with her father. This was the last she would ever see of him. The raiders keep Ellin for reasons unknown to her. While in captivity she bonds with another young girl whose name she has never spoken aloud. This girl helped to keep Ellin alive, as while as teach her the uses of deception, flattery, and sexual manipulation (hard lessons for a young girl of eleven to learn). Sometime in 1002, Ellin Song, Age 12, takes a dagger to her face, knowing fully well her value as a young, beautiful bride. She blames one of the Raiders and in his punishment, she escapes capture and finds her grandmother in Larkenvale. She teaches Ellin the ways of her meadery. Return to Larkenvale (1016) Ellin’s grandmother passes, and with that ownership of the Meadery is transfered to Ellin. Ellin begins to gain power in the Larkenvale Guilds. (1017) Ellin marries Karne Madfist, becoming Queen of the Merchants Guild in Larkevale. (1018) Karne Madfist dies young. It is thought to be a potential assassination. Ellin Song is publicly distraught, but now holds power over the Merchant Guild. She seaks to kick Harras Godfree off the throne, and dismantle the very Guild system that brought her to power as it is what took her father away in her youth.